


Day 24 - Exhibionism/Voyeurism

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, Male Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The woods have eyes.





	Day 24 - Exhibionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC ft. Gabriel The Archangel  
> Kink: Exhibionism/Voyeurism

Ever since he met, and started dating, Libby, Sam has done some crazy things. Not as crazy as hooking up with a demon, but still…Yet, this one took the cake. She had come up with all sorts of things for them to try in the past and, each time, he had enjoyed them deeply. But this one, well, this one was a first.

They had just finish dealing with a wendigo, were in the middle of nowhere and the walk back to his car was long. Halfway there, Libby started to flirt with him, a clear indication that she wanted him. Pushing him against a tree, she kissed him passionately and he knew they wouldn’t make it back to the car in time. Her hands were all over him, but then again, so were his.

Libby didn’t know what was it about that hunt that turned her on so much, all she knew was that she had to have Sam. Feeling him touch her body, she couldn’t help but moan his name, which in return, made him even harder. She could tell he was struggling with the idea of having sex in the woods, but that just made her want it more. It wouldn’t be the first time they had done something outside of their comfort zone, but she had to admit that that one was a first, even for her.

Sam took her shirt off and trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her breasts. Pulling them out of her sports bra, he quickly put one in his mouth, sucking and biting, while rubbing his thumb over the nipple of the other. He could tell she was getting more and more turned on by the way she went from almost whispering his name to screaming his name along with pleas to just fuck her already.

Libby opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it as fast as she could. She felt the growl that emerged from the back of his throat in her breast, which was still firmly placed in his mouth. She knew that if she continued like that, she would make him come, but she thought that he would stop her before that would happen.

Suddenly, she felt like they were being watched. Taking a look around, she saw a very familiar pair of eyes, with a shit-eating grin for company, hiding behind a tree. Gabriel. “That little shit. He wants a show? Well, I’ll give him one.”, she thought, with a devilish smirk on her lips, her eyes locked with his.

She had known Gabriel for a long time, even longer than she knew the Winchester boys. Hell, if it was up to Gabriel, they would’ve hooked up the first time they met. He had always said that, someday, he would see her in action, either with him or someone else. And now there he was, hiding behind a tree, watching her getting fucked by Sam and clearly getting off with the sight in front of him.

Libby couldn’t tell Sam. She knew if she did, Sam would just go off the reservation and probably kill Gabriel and they needed as many good (and that’s debatable when it comes to Gabriel) angels as they can get on their side. So, she just played along. Pulling Sam’s head from her breasts, she kissed him and felt him unbutton her jeans and pull them down, along with her panties. Feeling his thumb rubbing her clit, she was a moaning mess by now, begging him to fuck her.

Sam couldn’t wait any more. Pressing her against the tree, he turned her around and aligned himself with her entrance. A good and hard thrust and he was inside of her. Not giving her time to adjust, he started thrusting and felling her wrapping herself around his cock perfectly. She was completely drenched and that just turned him on more, making him thrust harder. Her moans filled his ears and it was just like music to him.

Leaning against the tree, Libby never broke eye contact with Gabriel. She could see the desire in his eyes, the way he took his cock out and started stroking himself at the same time Sam would thrust inside of her, both in perfect synchrony. Each time she would scream Sam’s name or said that she was coming, she could swear that the angel’s cock would twitch in his hand. The devilish smirk never left her lips, not even when Sam made her come time and time again.

Sam felt he was getting dangerously close to come and told her so. Libby’s answer was simple, to come with her. He kept thrusting, harder and faster this time. He knew he wasn’t gonna last long, so when he heard her scream his name and felt her insides cramping around his cock, he let go and came inside of her. They were both exhausted but neither gave any indication that they wanted to move. They just stood there, Sam still inside of her, catching their breath and regaining some of their strength.

When Sam said that he was close, she told him to come with her, but that wasn’t just for him. It was for Gabriel as well. Knowing that the angel was there, watching her get fucked by Sam and jerking off at the view, made her even more hot than she thought it was possible. So, when the time came, she decided to give the angel a gift. Looking him straight in the eyes, she wanted to make sure that he knew that she wanted him to come with her, just as much as she wanted Sam to do same. Knowing that, both Sam and Gabriel, were coming because of her, made her own orgasm feel that much more intense. “Best orgasm ever.”, she thought, trying to catch her breath.

It didn’t take long for both Sam and Libby to get their strength back, get presentable and make their way back to the car. Giving one last look, over her shoulder, to the place she knew Gabriel had been hiding, she couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge that he had seen everything. “This is one secret I’m taking to my grave. I definitely need to have a talk with Gabriel. If Sam finds out, we’re both dead: him for watching and me for letting him.”, she thought.

Yep, that was crazy, even for her. But she would definitely do it again. Well, minus Gabriel, of course.


End file.
